Media devices, such as a set top box, a stereo, a television, a computer system, a game system, or the like, are often configured to receive operating instructions from a user via a remote control. The remote control communicates user instructions to the media device using an infrared signal. Other electronic devices also use infrared for communications. Such electronic devices may receive communications from the remote control, or may receive infrared communications for other electronic devices.
However, display devices in proximity to the media device may emit infrared energy as a byproduct of the process of generating visible light when images are presented on the display to the user. For example, plasma televisions are know to emit infrared energy.
Further, some display devices are configured to use backlighting to improve the visual quality of displayed images. The level of backlighting is automatically adjustable based on sensed ambient lighting conditions. Such backlighting may also result in emitted infrared energy that may further interfere with the infrared energy communication signals emitted by the remote control. Since such backlighting is adjustable, the level of interfering emitted infrared energy associated with backlighting is subject to changes based on ambient lighting conditions.
Infrared energy emitted by a display device can, in some environments, interfere with infrared energy communication signals emitted by the remote control. Further, other devices can emit interfering infrared energy. If the infrared energy interference levels are substantial, the media device may not receive the infrared energy communication signals emitted by the remote control, or may not be able to properly decode the received infrared energy communication signals.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to mitigate the effect of infrared energy emitted by display devices that may interfere with reception of infrared energy communication signals emitted by the remote control.